Magnet poles of this type are used in many different forms in magnetic levitation vehicles, e.g., as parts of carrier, guide or brake magnets. To reduce cooling and insulation problems, they contain at least two disks, which are located at spaced locations from one another in the axial direction of the core and are insulated by suitable insulation layers against each other and against the core (DE 10 2004 011 940 A1). It is advantageous for electrical reasons to connect the two disks to one another electrically in an area close to the core, because this eliminates the need for arranging electrical terminals led through inwardly and terminating between the core and the first layer. Magnet poles of the class described in the introduction are therefore also known (DE 10 2004 011 942 A1), which make possible a cost-effective connection between the two disks in the area of the core, which said connection can be established without complicated insulation measures.
It was observed during the practical use of such magnet poles that the insulation of the disks against the core is not yet satisfactory. Electric breakdowns, which destroy the insulation, may occur when thin insulation layers are used in the area of the core, which would be favorable for heat dissipation over the core acting as a cooling body. By contrast, the cooling action is reduced if thick insulation layers are used, which reliably prevent electric breakdowns.